


Stay With Me

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, not alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Prompts: 205. “Yeah, last night you were so drunk you started crying about how beautiful a dog wearing a bandana was.” and 48. “You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be.”





	Stay With Me

You groaned as you slumped on a chair, the brightness of the kitchen forcing your hand to cover your eyes.

“You alright there, [Y/n]?” Sam asked. He would be sweet caring about you, if he didn’t talk so loudly.

You hummed and gave him a thumbs up.

“Jesus, [Y/n], what happened to you?” Steve asked, entering the kitchen, his voice in a way lower volume than Birdman number two.

You perked up, actually just dropped the hand from your face to free your eyes, because you knew who was most likely behind Captain America: Bucky Barnes.

And undeniably side by side with Steve was the tall man with long hair and bright eyes that made your heart flutter with a look and a small smile. Just like he was doing now.

“I think she’s hammered, pal,” Bucky quietly said, taking you in with his focused gaze. Shoulders slumped down, messy hair, smeared make up, shadows under your eyes, large shorts and a baggy old shirt from Steve.

You could only imagine what you looked like at that moment. If you were near as bad as you felt, you had just boomed any chance you had with Bucky. You hid your face in your hands again, your elbows resting on the table.

You heard movement near you and a strong, gentle hand on your shoulder. Bucky leaned down, his face inches from yours. “Coffee will help, can I get you some?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. His eyebrows were crunched together in concern, his fingers squeezed your shoulder lightly. His eyes consumed you, care and worry sketched all over them.

Not trusting your voice with Bucky’s face so close to yours, all you managed to do was nod.

Steve closed the windows and lowered the curtains before turning off almost all the lights in the kitchen. He swiftly made his way out, nodding at Bucky and throwing you a smile, Sam right after him.

The strong smell of coffee made you feel slightly better. Bucky sat a mug in front of you before placing himself on a chair by your side. You thanked him quietly, took a sip and your eyes opened wide. “How do you know I liked coffee like that?”

He shrugged, taking a sip from his own mug. The real question was: what Bucky didn’t know about you? He was quiet and reserved, but he harbored a crush for you since the moment you met.

Once you finished, he placed two Aspirin and a glass of water on the table. You gulped them down and rested your head on the marble surface.

Bucky touched his fingers to your forehead, brushing some hair behind your ear. He arched his eyebrows at you, silently asking if you felt any better.

“Just don’t let me drink ever again.”

He chuckled at your mumbled words. “Once it goes away, I bet you won’t repeat that. Besides, you were really a sight yesterday night, [Y/n]. “You’re a very different drunk than I thought you’d be.”

It was your turn to arch eyebrows, blushing furiously.

“Yeah, last night you were so drunk you started crying about how beautiful a dog wearing a bandana was.”

You groaned and buried your head on your arms.

“Don’t worry, doll. You were really cute. When you fell asleep in my arms was the best part of the night,” he said and when you looked at him through your eyelashes, he stammered. “I mean, I could help you, you know? I was able to make sure you wouldn’t fall and hurt yourself. ,” he blurred out, but shook his head and tried again. “I care about you because we’re teammates and I don’t want to get hurt.”

He continued, talking how he carried you back home and to your bed, removed your heels and waited outside the room for Wanda to change your clothes. He said it wasn’t easy to carry you, but repeatedly reassured that it wasn’t because of your weight, it was because of your short dress; how the last thing he wanted was to make you indecent in front of pervert men at the bar.

You laughed at Bucky and blushed at the mess he had made for himself. “Thank you for taking care of me, Buck. I really appreciate it.”

Your lips pecked his cheek, the stubble tickling your smooth skin.

“Oh, you think I’m done?” he asked, suddenly confident of himself. That’s how gone for you he was, a simple kiss on his cheek sent him flying in the clouds. “I’m not leaving your side until your 100% recovered, doll.”

“It’s just a hangover, Bucky, no need to worry.”

He raised from his seat and placed a hand between your shoulders. You leaned against his chest, the warmth irradiating from him soothing you, his smell bringing you comfort somehow. “But I do worry about you, [Y/n]. Actually, “I’m not leaving your side until you can stand in a room with lights or you shove me out.”

And then he swiftly swung you into his arms, one arm under your knees and the other on your back. You yelped and snaked your hands around his neck, his strong chest was more comfortable than any mattress could ever be. You rested your forehead to his neck, his smell clinging to all your senses all over again, making you dizzy,

He exited the kitchen and made his way to your room. “More than as teammate?” your raised your eyebrows. He felt your smile on his skin, which urged his own lips to stretch.

“Yes, [Y/n], more than as a teammate,” he chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind that.”

He placed you on the bed, not bothering to turn the lights on when he entered the room, knowing it wouldn’t make you feel good.

“Not at all.”

He placed a soft kiss on your temple. “Great. Then let me know when you’re feeling better, I have something to ask you. For now, is there anything you want?”

“Stay with me?”

“Of course, doll,” he smiled gently at you, then he climbed on the bed with you and wrapped his arms around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
